The Zimmy Horror Picture Show
by Circus freak92
Summary: Its the songs of TRHPS but Zimifide. Some words changed some not but as always My story is a ZADR. YAY ZADR. first chapter Damnit Zim
1. Damnit, Zim

** Dammit, Zim**

Hey Zim (Yes Dib?), I've got something to say.

I really loved the skilful way

You beat the other Aliens to the earth's sun!

Oh, oh Dib

The river was deep but I swam it, Zim

The future is ours so let's plan it, Zim

So please don't tell me to can it, Zim

I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Zim, I love you...

The road was long but i ran it, Zim

There's a fire in my heart and you fan it, Zim

If there's one fool for you then I am it, Zim

Now I've one thing to say and that's

Dammit, Zim, I love you...

Here's a ray gun to prove that I'm no joker

There's three ways that love can grow

That's good, bad or mediocre

Oh Z-I-M I love you so

Oh it's nicer than Tallest red had, oh Dib

Now we're in love and I'm so glad, oh Dib

That you've met Pur and you know red, oh Dib

I've one thing to say and that's

Dib I'm mad for you too...

Oh Dib, Oh... dammit!

I'm mad, Oh Zim!

For you, I love you too

There's one thing left to do, and that's

Go see the man who began it

When we met in his science exam-it

Made me give you the eye and then panic

There's one thing to say and that's

Dammit,Zim, I love you...

Dammit Zim; Oh Dib, I'm mad

Dammit Zim; I love you


	2. Over at the Membrane Place

**Over at the Membrane Place **

Zim and Gir singing just so you know. Zim just found out His mission was a joke so When you read "Just the same, there has got to be something better here for you and me" You know smile/frown poor zim

In the velvet darkness of the blackest night

Burning bright, there's a guiding star

No matter what or who you are.

There's a light over at the Membrane Place

There's a light burning in his fathers lab

There's a light, light in the darkness of earths life.

I can see the shirts fly, I can see the sky

Just the same, there has got to be

Something better here for you and me.

There's a light over at the Membrane Place

There's a light burning in his fathers lab

There's a light, light in the darkness of earths life.

The darkness must go down the river of nights dreaming

Flow morphia slow, let the sun and light come streaming

Into my life, into my life.

There's a light over at the Membrane Place

There's a light burning in His Fathers lab

There's a light, light in the darkness of earths life.

R&R please and thank you oh and thank you to animeninjaNIPPON for being my first review :D


	3. Lets Do The Space Warp!

Well It a skool dance Dib wants to teach Zim How Ton Do The Skool's Dance So he Does IT'S THE SPACE WARP!

It's astounding, time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely, not for very much longer

I've got to keep control

I remember doing the Space Warp

Drinking those moments when

The brightness would hit me and the voice would be calling

Let's do the Space warp again...

Let's do the Space warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,

Let's do the Space Warp again!

It's so Dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can see me, yes all of ,me

In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're there in the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation

Let's do the Space Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When an alien of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shook me up, he took me by surprise

He had a space ship and ruby red eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the SPACE Warp again!


	4. Sweet Irken

Gaz and Dib "Lost" on the way home from the mall after going to "SEE THE EYEBALLS IN PERSON!" and the took a "Wrong" turn.

**Sweet Irken**

How d'you do, I see you've met my faithful SIR Unit

He's just a little brought down because when you knocked

He thought you were the suck monkeyman.

Don't get strung out by the way that I look,

Don't judge a book by its cover

I'm not much of a man by the light of day,

But by night I'm one hell of a lover

I'm just a Sweet Irken from The Irken empirel, Plant Irk.

So let me show you around, maybe play you a sound

You look like you're both pretty groovy

Or if you want something visual that's not too abysmal

We could take in an old Tallest red movie.

I'm glad we caught you at home, could we use your phone?

She is in a bit of a hurry.

We'll just say where we are, then go back to the Curve

We don't want to be any worry.

So you got caught with a brat, well, how about that?

Well babies, don't you panic.

By the light of the night when it all seems alright

I'll get you a satanic Taxi.

I'm just a Sweet Irken from the Irken Empire, Plant Irk.

So why don't you stay for the night? Or maybe a bite?

I could show you my favourite obsession.

I've been making a Plan with Bigs guns and a Cannon

And it's good for relieving my tension

I'm just a Sweet Irken from The Irken Empire, Plant Irk.

So come Down to the lab. And see what's on the slab.

I see you shiver with antici... pation!

But maybe the rain isn't really to blame

So I'll remove the cause, but not the symptom

OMG I did NOT know how I was going to do this one. Please read and review. Thank you to all and if you review I WILL SIME AT YOU. SMILE SMILE SMILE SMILE SMILE there is only so many smiles I can give to the first 3 to review GETS A SMILE IN THE CHAPTER thank you


	5. The swords Of Suck Monkeys

Zim is mad at gir. Dib is the one sing the chorus can you see him dancing around funna. YAY GIRS HAS A SONG

**The Sword of Suck Monkeys**

(Gir)

swords of Suck monkeys are hanging over my head

And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread

Oh, yay is me, my life is Funny

Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big raver?

I woke up master this morning with a start when he fell out of bed

And left from his dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread

My high is low, I'm dressed up with no place to go

And all I know, is I'm at the start of a pretty big raver...

(Dib)

Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime

That ain't no crime

(Zim)

GIR! you need peace of mind

And I want to tell you that what you're doing is BAD

You're the product of another time

And feeling up, well that's a crime...

(Gir)

The swords of suck monkeys are hanging over my head

And I've got the feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread

Oh, yay is me, my life is funny

Oh, can't you see that I'm at the start of a pretty big raver?

(Dib)

Sha-la-la-la that ain't no crime

That ain't no crime

the first smile goes to:animeninjaNIPPON, scine no one else wanted a smile they all go to you 


	6. I Can Make You A Man!

**WOOT a story line. YAY. There will be people speaking. LIKE DIB AND HIS DADDY YAY.**

**-------------**

"D.. Dad?" Dib called out through the open door of his father's lab. "Dad you in here?"

"Yes son what is it?" Membrane said in his o so calm voice

"I need to ask you something" Dib said kind of embarrassed.

"Do you wish to switch to REAL SCIENCE?" Membrane said some how there was lighting in their house. Dib just looked at him.

"No" dib said matter-o-factly

"Well then what is it?"

"Some girls told me I was to weak to do anything important! And I was wondering if you had some sort of "muscle making" potion!" Dib said His father chuckled.

"Son Even if I did have it, which I do, you need to do it your self!"

"BUT DAD?" Dib whined

"WHINER" was all that was heard from the gamer upstairs.

"I have to tell you son I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN!"

(Membrane)

A weakling weighing ninety-three pounds

Will get sand in your face when kicked to the ground.

And soon in the gym with a determined chin,

The sweat from your pores as you work for your cause...

Will make you glisten... and gleam

And with massage, and just a little bit of steam

You'll be pink and quite clean

You'll be a strong man. Oh son...

But the wrong man.

You'll eat nutritious high protein and swallow raw eggs.

Try to build up your shoulders, you chest, arms, and legs.

Such an effort if you only knew of my plan.

In just seven days, I can make you a man.

You'll do press-ups, and chin-ups, do the snatch, clean and jerk. (A/n: 0.o jerk 0.o)

You think dynamic tension must be hard work.

Such strenuous living I just don't understand

When in just seven days, oh Dibby, I can make you a man.


	7. Hot ChippeysBless my soul

Please don't ask if I own IZ or TRHPS cuz I don't and if you do it just makes me sad cuz I don't.

WHATS HAPPENING: SOME RaPr goings on YES I SAID GOINGS anyway red sings about purple wand when he met him Giggle. YAY

**Hot Chippeys - Bless My Soul **

Whatever happened to Blandly night?

When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright?

It don't seem the same since cosmic light

Came into my life, I thought I was divine...

I used to go for a ride with a Tallest who'd go

And listen to the music on the player

A flummox was blowin' on a rock & roll show.

You climbed in the back seat, you really had a good time.

Hot chippeys, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll.

My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled

My hands kind of fumbled with his purple plastic belt

I'd taste is green lips and that's when I'd melt

he'd whisper in my antenna tonight he really was mine

Get back in front, put some antenna oil on

Sinny Holly was singing her very last song.

With your arms around your boy you'd try to sing along.

It felt pretty good, oh, you really had a good time.

Hot Chippeys, bless my soul, I really love that rock 'n' roll.

Some words you might want to know:

Blandly: just like earth Saturday BUT WITH A COOL NAME

Flummox: An Irken music tool

Sinny Holly: She is in my other story shameless plug lol she is a singer on Irk.


	8. Zims I can make you a man!

Well More talking Zim and Dib this time. Its part 2 of I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN! Yay Well here you go:

**Song: I Can Make You a Man Part 2**

Dib sat on Zims couch he looked behind him and shudder. That monkey thing always was staring at you wherever you were in this room. The Zim came um from the toilet

"There you are! I was waiting for you!" Did Said getting up off the couch.

"OH Dib!" Zim said kind of startled, for he did not notice Dib till he spoke.

"Yeah so what are we doing today?" Dib asked

"Oh nothing Lets talk today! We never do!" Zim said

"Well all right" Dib said cause all he really wanted to do was make out and forget about his father trying to make him into some sort of babe magnet. I'm yeah he did ask and everything but his father was really drilling him. "My dad is trying to make he a "MAN" it's really boring"

"Well is anything happening are you gaining any muscles?"  
"Kind of" Dib said in a low voice.

"But there not quite the size you want right?" Zim said rolling his eyes

"Yeah" Dib said looking down

"Well Dib it just so happen I can MAKE YOU A MAN"

(Zim)

But a deltoid and a bicep, a hot groin and a triceps

Makes me shake, makes me wanna take Dib Membarne by the...hand.

In just seven days I can make you a man.

I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension.

(Gir) I'm a muscle fan.

In just seven days, I can make you a man

Dig it if you can:

In just seven days, I can make you a man.

Din just stared at him while he danced around with Gir for five-ten minutes.

"Oooooookay!" Dib finally said

"Great lets get going" ZIM said grabing his hand and running down stairs


	9. TouchA, TouchA, Touch Me

Not a lot of changes in the song But this is Dib To Zim just so you Know! I think it's cute!

**Song: Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me **

I was feeling done in, couldn't win

I'd only ever kissed before.

I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting

It only leads to trouble and seat wetting...

Now all I want to know is how to go

I've tasted blood and I want more

I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance

I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance:

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty

Thrill me chill me fulfil me

Creature From Space.

Then if anything grows while I pose

I'll oil you up and rub you down

And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction

You need a friendly hand and I need action...

Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty

Thrill me chill me fulfil me

Creature From Space!

There short crappy chapter the only thing changed is the Creature of the night (changed to Creature From Space)


	10. Zimmys Teddy

Song: Zimmy's Teddy!

(Shnoggie (Plague of the babies))

From the day he was cloned, he was trouble.

He was the thorn in The Tallest side.

They tried in vain, but he never caused them nothing but shame.

He left home the day they sent him to earth ...

From the day he was gone, all he wanted

Was destruction, Dibs head and a Cannon

Shooting up junk

He was a low-down, cheap little punk.

Taking everyone for a ride...

(Dib)

When Zimmy said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid

But when he threatened your life with a Ray gun

(Gir)

What a guy

(Gaz)

Makes you cry

(Shnoggie)

Und I did.

(TAK)

Everybody shoved him, I very nearly loved him

I said hey listen to me, stay sane inside insanity

But he locked the door and threw away the key... (Because he likes DIB)

(Shnoggie)

But he must been drawn into something

Making him warn me in a note which reads

(Gir, Gaz, Dib, Tak)

(What's it say, what's it say?)

(Zim talking')

"I'm outta my head, O hurry or I may be dead.

They mustn't carry out their evil deeds..."

(Dib)

When Zimmy said he didn't like his teddy you knew he was a no-good kid

But when he threatened your life with a Ray Gun

(Gir)

What a guy

(Gaz)

Makes you cry

(Shnoggie)

Und I did.

There you go another chapter I'll try to fire another one out soon!

With love and happiness (lol sounds like penis…ok must get a hold of self)

Circus freak92!


	11. Planet,Schmanet, DIB!

**Planet, Schmanet, DIB!**

(Zim)

I'll tell you once, I won't tell you twice.

You'd better wise up Dib Membrane.

Your poop pie don't taste too nice

You'd better wise up, Dib Membrane

I've laid the seed it should be all you need

You're as sensual as a pencil,

Wound up like an E or a first string

When we made it, did you hear a bell ring?

You got a block? Well, take my advice

You better wise up Dib Membrane.

The transducer will seduce ya.

(Dib)

(My feet! I can't move my feet!)

(Gir)

(My wheels! My Irk, I can't move my wheels!)(On his toy truck)

(Dib)

(It's as if we're glued to the spot!)

(Zim)

(You are! So quake with fear, you tiny big head fools!)

(Dib)

(We're trapped!)

(Zim)

It's something you'll get used to -

A mental mind flick can be nice.

(Dib)

(You won't find Earth people quite the easy mark you imagine. This sonic transducer - it is, I suppose, some kind of audio-vibratory physio-molecular transport device?)

(Gaz)(Ya she finally says something :P)

(You mean...?)

(Dib)

(Yes, Gaz, it's something we ourselves have been working on for quite some time. But it seems our friend here has found a means of perfecting it. A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and, who knows, perhaps even time itself!)

(Gaz)

(You mean he's going to send us to another planet?)

Planet, schmanet, Dib!


	12. Rose tint My World!

**Rose Tint My World: Can you guess who it is and to who? lol**

(Gir)

It was great when it all began

I was a regular Zimmy fan

But it was over when he had the plan

To start a-working on a muscle man(That dib rember?)

Now the only that gives me hope

Is my love for a certain monkey

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

(Minimoose, Yeah he talks :P)

I'm just seven hours old

Truly beautiful to behold

And somebody should be told

My Antlers haven't been controlled

Now the only thing I've come to trust

Is an orgasmic rush of APPLES!

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

(Gaz)

It's beyond me, help me Daddy

I'll be good you'll see, take this dream away

What's this, let's see

Oh I feel Sleeppy

What's come over me?

Oh here it comes again...

(Dib)

Oh I feel released

Bad times deceased

My confidence has increased

Reality is here

The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded

It's a gas that Zim has landed

His lust is so sincere

So there you go one more chapter! More to come!


	13. Dont Dream It, Be It Stupid!

**Don't Dream It - Be It Stupid **

Aww Zims sad song!

Whatever happened to Tizzy Holly?

That delicate satin draped frame

As it clung to her Pack, how I started to Scream

Cause I wanted to be dressed just the same...

Give yourself over to absolute pleasure

Swim the warm waters of sins of the flesh

Erotic nightmares beyond any measure

And sensual daydreams to treasure forever

Can't you just see it?

Don't dream it - be it, stupid

(Shnoggie)

Ach! We've got to get out of this trap

Before this decadence saps our will

I've got to be strong and try to hang on

Or my mind may well snap

Und my life will be lived for the thrills...

(Dib)

It's beyond me, help me Daddy

God bless Lily St. Cyr...

Oh yeah I added the stupid lol!


	14. Wild and Untamed Thing!

**Wild And Untamed Thing!**

My my my, my my my my my, my my my my...

I'm a wild and untamed thing

I'm a Glog with a deadly sting

You get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart will pump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sound rock on

We're gonna shake it till the life has gone

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

(Dib, Gaz, Tak)

We are wild and untamed things

We're a Glog with a deadly sting

You get a hit and your mind goes ping

Your heart will pump and your blood will sing

So let the party and the sound rock on

We're gonna shake it till the life has gone

Rose tints my world keeps me safe from my trouble and pain.

(Tallest Red, Tallest Purple)

Zim it's all over

Your mission is a Joke, your lifestyle's too extreme

We're your new commanders, you now are our prisoner

We return to Plant irk, prepare the transit beam...

There its almost done but you may be wondering "WHAT THE HELL IS A GOLG?" Well it's just a strange crazy looking alien fact is its just to ugly I cant even type it out or else I'll puke! XP


	15. not Going Home,Super Heroes

Songs: I'm not Going Home and Super Heroes

All this does not belong to me. This is a short song so I'm putting a 2nd one on too. I have one more chapter after this one so please r&r and the end and through out do the first R:-)

(Zim)

On the day I was sent away...

(Dib, Gir, Gaz)

Goodbye...

(Zim)

Was all I had to say... now I...

I want to come again and slay...

(Dib, Gaz, Gir)

Oh my, my...

(Zim)

Smile, and that will mean that I may

Cause I've seen Green skies, through the tears

In my eyes

And I realize... I'm not going home.

Everywhere it's been the same... feeling...

Like I'm outside in the rain... wheeling...

Free, to try and find a game... dealing...

Cards for sorrow, cards for pain

Cause I've seen Green skies through the tears

In my eyes

And I realize... I'm not going home.

I'm not going home, I'm not going home.

Super Heroes

(Dib)

I've done a lot; Irk knows I've tried He speaks like Zim Now

To find the truth, I've even lied

But all I know is down inside I'm Crazy.

(Gaz)

And Super Heroes come to feast

To taste the flesh not yet deceased

And all I know is still the beast is feeding.

(Dr.Membrane)

And crawling on the planet's face

Some insects called the human race

Lost in time, lost in space

And meaning


	16. Last chapter Thingy

OK well I was thinking about only doing the last song but then I saw that I didn't start with the very first song in the movie! So I'm going to do that and the last songThere almost the same song anyway only one is shorter

Science Fiction/Double Feature 

Tallest Purple was ill the day that irk stood still

But he told us where we stand

And Tak was there in silver underwear

Tallest red was the invisible man

Then something went wrong for Invader Zim and Gir Kong

They got caught in a celluloid jam

Then at a deadly pace it came from outer space

And this is how the message ran:

Science Fiction - Double Feature

Dr. Membrane will build a creature

See androids fighting Zim and Dib

Gaz Membrane stars in Forbidden Planet

Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.

I knew Tizzy Holly was over a barrel

When Larb took to the hills

And I really got hot when I saw Dib Membrane

Fight a Triffid that spits poison and kills

Invader Zim said prunes gave him the runes

And passing them used lots of skills

But when worlds collide, said Dr. Membrane to his bride

I'm gonna give you some terrible thrills, like a:

Science Fiction - Double Feature

Dr. membrane will build a creature

See androids fighting Zim and Dib

Gaz Membrane stars in Forbidden Planet

Oh-oh at the late night, double feature, picture show.

I wanna go, oh-oh, to the late night double feature picture show.

By RKO, oh-oh, at the late night double feature picture show.

In the back row at the late night double feature picture show.

That was the first on so here the last one:

Sicience Fiction (Double Feature) (Reprise) Lyrics 

Science Fiction Double Feature

Dr.Membrane has built and lost his creature

Darkness has conquered Zim and Dib

The Tallest gone to a distant planet

Oh oh oh, at the late night double feature picture show.

I want to go, oh oh oh,

To the late night double feature picture show.

Thank you anyone and everyone that read or reviewed this story mostly the ppl that reviewed! anyway it doneTHROW BALLONS AND CONFETTY spelling doesn't matter anymore for this story cuz it is now complete! 


End file.
